


Homeward Bound

by TigerstripedKid



Series: Scott Smajor :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerstripedKid/pseuds/TigerstripedKid
Summary: After Doomsday Tubbo finds himself in the deserted world of MCC, fortunately Scott comes to help him.
Relationships: Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Scott Smajor :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205702
Kudos: 20





	Homeward Bound

The wind whistled through the desolate hub, empty and cold. There were no eager competitors, no laughter or shouts. There was nothing. He never liked coming here between games, the place unusually quiet. So why was he here?

It was the only place he could think of. It was the only place he had always felt truly safe in. That was the crux of the problem, he supposed. He'd come here, to a deserted world, over the many worlds he had called home. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be here - the world closed between seasons. By coming here, he had certainly alerted Scott and the Noxcrew. However, he felt that he was safe here, curled up among the statues of winners past, no matter who came to find him.

He woke to a hand on his shoulder, and a soft voice whispering to him, the accented tones telling him exactly who it was. Scott knelt next to him, a look of pure worry in his eyes. He couldn't help the soft sob that escaped him, tears rolling down his cheeks as he was drawn into a warm hug.

"Oh, Tubbo, sweetie… what happened?"

Between his sobs he told Scott of the recent events, of exiling Tommy, of the arguments, thinking his best friends was dead, watching his home be blown up again, this time by Phil who had sworn the keep the boy safe. Scott just held him tight, murmurs of comfort soothing the crying boy. It was only when his tears had subsided that Scott spoke again.

"Do you want to come stay with me for a bit? We can go live with Hafu and 5up."

"Can I get bees?"

"Of course"

"Please."

Scott gently drew him to standing, leading him out of the Hall of Fame towards the Hub portal. Tubbo just leant against him, exhausted and weak. As he got out his communicator to alert Hafu and 5up of their new guest, Scott knew that he would give anything for the young boy, and swore to do what the other adults in his life couldn't, keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna flood the Scott tag with good stuff over the next few weeks mark my words.


End file.
